


Mindfucked: Sherlock and Sudoko Cinema

by Tendergingergirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Horror, Meta, Mystery, Puzzles, Sherlock/Movie Intertext, cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendergingergirl/pseuds/Tendergingergirl
Summary: A short piece on the movie intertext used in BBC Sherlock. December 28, 2017.





	Mindfucked: Sherlock and Sudoko Cinema

 

##  _Sudoku as a Symbol of S4 of Sherlock: Movies With Puzzles_

It kept bugging me; that stupid Sudoku cube. I don’t even play. But as it turns out, I do.

**It’s not an ad, it’s Cinema Sudoku**

_“It threatens to become the biggest timewasting craze since sudoku. For three weeks a series of adverts has been appearing in national magazines, each depicting a familiar scene of the English outdoors: a park, a town, a beach. But many readers stop their idle flicking when they realise those birds, or that car, or that shark’s fin look strangely familiar._

_The Stella Artois adverts are a feast of cunning references to characters, props and scenarios from famous films. Anyone who has ever been inside a cinema is likely to recognise a few of the visual puns instantly; the challenge, which many find addictive, is then to crack the rest. Casual observers and hardened film buffs alike have puzzled over the ads, each with allusions to around 20 movies, and have turned to the internet in a bid to get the complete picture.”[The Guardian, 2005](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.theguardian.com%2Fuk%2F2005%2Fjul%2F17%2Fdavidsmith.theobserver&t=NjVjNDY5NmQ2ZGJjNGQwNzQ4MDc2ZmQ1ZTI5OWY5YTZmOTJlZTJiOCxQejBQTURxVA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169052264706%2Fmindfucked-sudoku-cinema&m=1)_

Which made me start looking up references for ‘puzzle movies’. I found this:

**Mindfuck Movies**

_“There’s a certain brand of movie that I most enjoy. Some people call them “Puzzle Movies.” Others call them “Brain Burners.” Each has, at some point or another, been referred to as “that flick I watched while I was baked out of my mind…But the phrase I find myself employing, when casting around for a succinct term for the entire genre, is Mindfuck Movies.”_ [The Morning News](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fthemorningnews.org%2Farticle%2Fmindfuck-movies&t=Mzk2NTJkMGZlZjY2NGQwZGU1MDU0MzMwYjQ5MDllNGM1ZWZhNGU4YSxQejBQTURxVA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169052264706%2Fmindfucked-sudoku-cinema&m=1)

The List( How many have we found, so far?

Spellbound (1945)                                                                                   

Rasomon (1950) _See Sherlock,[The Wicker Man & The Rashomon Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751122)_ _ ****                               _

_La Jetée (1962_

_2001: A Space Odyssey (1968)_

_Solaris (1972_

_Videodrome (1983_

_The Quiet Earth (1985)_

_Jacob’s Ladder (1990)_

_The Game_

__Abre los ojos (1997)_ _

__2001Cube (1997, Saw borrows motifs from Cube)_ _

__Dark City (1998)_ _

__Memento (2000) This story is told backwards_ _

__Mulholland Dr. (2001)_ _

__Donnie Darko (2001)_ _

__Primer (2004)_ _

**_IMDB also has a list of over 48.[X](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.imdb.com%2Flist%2Fls000754288%2F%3Fsort%3Dlist_order%2Casc%26st_dt%3D%26mode%3Ddetail%26page%3D1%26ref_%3Dttls_vm_dtl&t=M2UyZDk1OWE2ODQ5Y2ExNGFlY2IzM2M0Y2UxODQzM2MwOWY5NDViMSxQejBQTURxVA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169052264706%2Fmindfucked-sudoku-cinema&m=1) Here is a second Listing [X](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fbrightside.me%2Fwonder-films%2Fthe-24-best-puzzle-movies-that-will-blow-your-mind-135905%2F&t=NWI4NmUxNDdhYTgzZThkM2ViYmM4ZjY4MjM4YTI0NWQ5YTk0ZmQ0NyxQejBQTURxVA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169052264706%2Fmindfucked-sudoku-cinema&m=1)_ **

**_Inception[mind-palace-layers-some-thoughts-on-the](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fmind-palace-layers-some-thoughts-on-the&t=Y2IwOTdmOTI0MWU3MmYyYThhZWE0YWEwMjg3YWU2N2E4ZjgwYmVmYixQejBQTURxVA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169052264706%2Fmindfucked-sudoku-cinema&m=1)_ ** ****

**_Cube_ **

**_The Usual Suspects[love-in-mind-palace-regards-to-your-reply](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Flove-in-mind-palace-regards-to-your-reply&t=ZDE1MDA1Y2NmODI5MGExMjM5ZThjOGNiZDkzMmNiMWIwZGQ0OWJhNixQejBQTURxVA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169052264706%2Fmindfucked-sudoku-cinema&m=1)_ ** ****

**_The Time Traveler’s Wife_ **

**_Shutter Island_ **

**_Here is a list of movies by[@221bloodnun](https://tmblr.co/mFKCpkUYpGpQQmKS4RchCTw) including Shutter Island, Inception, and The Usual Suspects[ X](http://221bloodnun.tumblr.com/post/158666730199/film-tv-references-in-sherlock-s4)  Rise of The Lycans & Puzzle [sherlock-movies-in-the-mind-narratives](https://tendergingergirl.tumblr.com/post/163245402166/sherlock-movies-in-the-mind-narratives) is a list of movies with dream states I put together a while back. That has Fight Club, Inception & Shutter Island. This is a recent one, dealing with psychoanalysis [sherlock-on-the-ocean-when-neitzsche-wept](https://tendergingergirl.tumblr.com/post/168420317761/sherlock-on-the-ocean-when-neitzsche-wept) (obviously, there is much more!)_ **

**_We keep finding different allusions because several are in play. The question is: Is it a puzzle worth solving and can it even BE solved?_ **

 

 


End file.
